1. Field
One or more embodiments of the invention relate to a small photographing lens system and an electronic apparatus including the photographing lens system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many photographing apparatuses employ solid-state photographing devices such as charge-coupled device (CCD) image sensors and complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors. Examples of such photographing apparatuses include digital still cameras, video cameras, and interchangeable lens cameras. Since photographing apparatuses employing solid-state photographing devices can have small sizes, recent small information terminals such as cellular phones use such photographing apparatuses. Customers demand high-performance devices such as high-resolution, wide-angle devices. In addition, an increasing number of customers have gained a substantial amount of knowledge about cameras.
Small and high-pixel photographing apparatuses require high-resolution and high-performance photographing lenses. Although bright lenses having an F-number of 2.8 or less have been developed, it is difficult for the bright lenses to have sufficient optical performance due to the influence of diffraction.